New Year's Celebration
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: This New Year, there is a celebration being held in Planet Earth's America, not the Colony this time around, and Chibodee wants to help rebuild the American dreams of his people, and interestingly enough; he see's a familiar face... ChibodeexRain.


**Well New Year's is really not a big deal to me, but I hope you all have a good year filled with Good Health, Good Fortune, and Good everything. Happy New Year's! Hope you enjoy this ChibodeexRain Fan Fiction. :)**

**-New Year's Celebration. **

Chibodee stood there with pride, as he watched what him, and his friends/family: Shirley, Janet, Bunny, and Cath had accomplished today. The girls he was so close to we're in awe themselves. People we're dancing, cheering, and just not caring about each others backgrounds, just as New York had always been like in the past; loud and proud. Not the quiet it's always usually been.

The American's dreams we're shimmering in the vast crowds of people. Nothing made Chibodee happier then this. His goals after Japan's Gundam fighter Domon Kasshu won, was to rebuild his cities with his people, and anyone else who had the American heart within. The true American dream.

"Things are sure looking spectacular!" Bunny cheered, joining the crowd along with the other girls.

...And most importantly... Chibodee was happy to see his crew happy. He had promised himself when starting this project, to stop treating his family like shit. He had realized that he was being just as worse as Domon was to Rain...

"Oh great... There I go thinking of Rain Mikamura again." Chibodee told himself.

He apparently still felt something for Domon's partner. It's been two years... And he had not gotten over her. He was thinking so much of her; he began to think the figure before him was actually real. Rain... Rain wearing a beautiful navy blue dress that reached to her knees, and complimented her beautiful shimmering eyes. Her hair a bit longer then when she was at University, up to her waste this time. Then making Chibodee realize it was not an allusion, but Rain herself...

"Rain?! Is that really you?!" Chibodee asked bewildered.

"Yes, your eyes don't fool you Chibodee Crocket." Rain said with a giggle.

"How...?! Why...? Are you here? Not that I mind!" Chibodee reassured a laughing Rain.

"I'm here to see you Chibodee. And to congratulate you on your accomplishments. It's great to see some changes besides the Kasshu's running projects. Good to see others have thoughts of rebuilding." Rain smiled.

"Thank you Rain! You don't know how much this means to me. Really." Chibodee said, cheerfully hugging the women he missed, the woman he wished he had...

...

"So! Where's Domon Kasshu?! That idiot?! Must be hiding from me, nothing new!" Chibodee said, happily glancing around for the hot headed "King of Hearts". But Rain stood there silent, not answering Chibodee's question.

"Rain...?" Chibodee questioned Rain, wondering why she had not answered. Her navy blue matching hat, hiding her shimmering eyes slightly.

"We are currently not together anymore. Things din't quite work out." Rain simply answered.

"Oh Rain... I'm sorry for bringing it up... I din't..." Chibodee said, slightly feeling guilt creep up his spine.

"Don't worry Chibodee. Really. Things happen abruptly. I did all I could to save our relationship, but things turned out this way, and I have to accept it." Rain said; masking her sadness with a charming smile she always held in her glossed lips.

Chibodee stood there looking her over, Rain was truly a great, and strong woman. Every strong man needed a woman like her. Someone kind, strong, gentle, and smart like her... He was now more then ever determined to make her his, now that every boundary was set aside.

"Rain...?" Chibodee said.

"Uh...Yes Chibodee?" Rain questioned.

"Would you like to get a tour of The new New York city so far? With your's truly?" Chibodee asked charmingly, extending his arm to Rain standing in front of him slightly blushing.

"Well of course! I'd love that." Rain smiled, accepting Chibodee's inviting arm, as she slipped her hand in the small gap.

...

They walked for what seemed to be hours as they traveled through the crowds of cheerful people, smiling and laughing. Automobiles where sailing through buzzing traffics, light's again glistened the sky scrappers that remained in the dark quiet, there was even a few natural place that we're left to grow.

"We are still rebuilding, but things are definitely picking up well." Chibodee said with a broad smile on his face.

Rain smiled at this. Smiled after such a long time of frowning. After such a long time of living to expectations. She wanted to be a part of this free new world, and as selfish as it sounded... She wanted to rebuild with this man, but sure enough... he was over her, Rain thought to herself, when indeed it was the opposite... He had not...

"Look over there Rain! That is where we plan out all our projects to rebuild." Chibodee cheerfully pointed to a tall sky scrapper building that held high up, Chibodee's initials.

The building was grand, and the air to it was definitely "Dreams to be achieved" in Rain's book of thoughts.

"He truly is a man of his word..." Rain thought to herself with a smile. Holding Chibodee's arm tighter. Making Chibodee glance at Rain curiously.

...

The celebration kept going on. Chibodee's crew was happy to see Rain again, after all. Chibodee found out it was them of all people who had invited Rain here to see him... Something he had to thank them for with a shopping spree later on. Chibodee thought to himself with a smile that could win over other smiles.

"You should stay awhile with us Rain! It would be fun! Like a vacation?" Shirley suggested, hugging Rain with her free arm, her other arm on Janet's shoulder.

"Uh... I don't know if I should... You guys we're nice enough to invite me, I'll just stay in a hotel, and leave for tomorrows flight..." Rain said a bit nervous.

"Nonsense! Stay with us Rain! You will have a great time!" Bunny said, drinking up an ocean of alcohol. Cheerfully hugging an agreeing Cath.

"Well..." Rain whispered.

"Well! You heard them Rain. Why don't you stay? Will promise you a great time." Chibodee said, with a promise in his voice.

"Well... Okay. I'll humor you all." Rain smiled a bit nervous looking. As the drunk girls cheered them on.

The fireworks we're beginning to flash the skies with a new year to come, catching everyone's attention. As in a few minutes they started to do a count down to say goodbye to this year, and hello to this approaching new one. As soon as it was the New Year everyone cheered. The skies filled up with more fireworks. Rain then felt her hand being gently grabbed by Chibodee's own hand, as he smiled down at her.

"Can I start this New Year with you by my side Rain? I had missed you all this time... And need you by my side. I can eventually make you harbor the same feelings, like the ones I have for you." Chibodee said. Still holding on to her hand. Making Rain feel surprised by this new outcome.

"I can try that is." Chibodee said, smiling.

"This is all so sudden... but I really want to..." Rain whispered.

"Then say yes if you really want." Chibodee motivated a now smiling, but timid Rain.

"Yes..." Rain said, a bit teary eyed, but smiling none the less.

No words further filled the air between them; as they joined lips, and kissed deeply while others rejoiced for the new year's beginning finally here...

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the read. Please Review. TY... XD**


End file.
